The Dragoners
by KiyKat0575
Summary: Four nine-year-old kids are expected to become elementalist, along with dragon riders. How will they react? R'nR! I ACCEPT FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting the Dragoners

Nine year old Harry sat on a swing, in the deserted park. He swung lowly, back and forth, and watched as the sun slowly fell down, to be buried by the earth. Sometimes, it felt as if all hope was gone for him, when the sun went down. Sometimes, Harry just wanted to run as fast as he could, stay with it, and never let it get left behind, or move forward.

After the sum was gone, he lay on his back on the ground, and watched as slowly, the moon became visible, and the twinkling points of light followed slowly after. There was a rustle. He whipped his head around, seeking the source of the noise. There was no wind, tonight. It would be pretty weird for a noise to come this late at night with no wind…A snap. A crack. And then, a bright flash of white light. When the light faded, the park was empty. The only moving thing, a swing, swinging in the non-existent breeze.

A nine-year-old girl sat in a mud puddle, in a white and yellow dress, her puppy sitting in her lap, licking her face. The puppy stopped, and started growling low in his throat at the stretch of woods behind her. Something growled back, more of a snarl, and jumped out, circling the girl. It was big, furry, and had huge claws, paws, and teeth. She looked at it in wonder, for never having seen something like that before. Slowly, a green light started to build around the girl, puppy, and creature. She grabbed her puppy in fear as the creature sprung at her, biting her calf just as the green light flared, went white, and then disappeared. The only sign someone had been there was the mud splattered everywhere, the claw marks in the ground, along with the footprints and paw prints, and the blood.

As the light began to fade, she heard someone roar 'STUPEFY!' before a heavy black curtain fell over her eyes.

HEY! This is Tori. Now, this is MY version of the 'The Elemental Riders'

IMPORTANT NOTE! IF YOU ARE AGAINST THE KILLING OF POOR ANIMALS TO MAKE FUR CLOTHES, LLOOKO HERE, AND SIGN THE PETITION! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, ya'll! I know I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOONG time! Because of a lot of things, but mostly because I'm in a different state for the year. You can ask if you wanna know the story. Unfortunately, this means that all my documents are on my other computer. I got a laptop for Christmas, though. So, I now have no reason not to update every once in a while. I'm working on getting some chapters up in the next couple of weeks, because I want to have several done before I start updating again. So, no, I haven't forgotten, and yes, they ARE in fact going to be finished. Thanks for reading this looooong boring thing. :-P I hope 2 get back to you soon! Keep your heads up!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the rest

Chapter 3: Meeting the Others

A blonde boy, about nine, was wandering his family's lands with his bird as it was getting darker. He wasn't afraid, though. He had his pet, a phoenix. Some say this was a bit much to get a child, but this child was spoiled and loved that bird. Mid-step, a bright flash, and then an empty land.

A fierce little red-headed boy was arguing with his sister. She just simply didn't get it! He was in the middle of arguing his point when there was a bright flash, and he hard his sister scream in fright. He went out to reach to her and tell her it was going to be okay, everything was fine. She wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't where he should be.

Here was another black aired little boy, but this one's hair was tameable, and the most extraordinary purple eyes. He had snuck out after dinner, and was swimming. He loved the water. It was so peaceful! He saw his mother and older brother and knew he was going to be in trouble. A bright flash, the last thing h heard was his mother screaming his name.

*Hermione POV*

I looked around. There were four boys. One in his swimming trunks, another with the prettiest bird I had ever seen, a boy with the _messiest_ hair I had ever seen, and another little boy with shocking red hair that looked scared. A thousand questions were running through my mind. Who were these strange people? What was that flash? Where was my neighbor's dogs puppy? I had to keep him safe! I looked down at a yap, and saw him. Well, there was one question answered! A man in a black robe (but it wasn't fluffy like my mommy or daddys) came over. And it had a hood that was up. What a weird man.

He knelt next to me, and I got scared. Mommy and daddy taught me to never talk to strangers. I flat out told the man this, and he chuckled at me. "It's alright. I just wanted to see how your leg is. You got bit by a werewolf, sweetie. I just want to make sure you're okay." I had almost forgotten about my leg. I say almost, because it hurt.

"I'm fine, thank you, mister. I've read books. They say that if you're bit by a werewolf you turn into one. Is that true?" I just now noticed that the other boys were together and listening in.

"I'm sorry to say my dear, that it is." I picked up the puppy and cuddled him. "Will you four come over here, please?" He asked the boys. They hesitated, and then slowly came over. "Now, you five are important. For the next few years, we're going to train you. Here, four other people came out. "You all have elemental powers, which means that you can do stuff with air, water, land or fire."

I interrupted her. "Mister, there are five of us. That's only four elemental things.

He chuckled again. "Yes, I know. That black messy haired friend of yours can control all four." I thought about it, and he waited patiently.

"Mister, he's not my friend, I don't know him." He hung his head and I stifled a giggle. If I had to be trained by him, he best get used to my ways very soon. He went on to explain that for the next year, he was going to start teaching things like potions, charms, transfiguration, and things like that. I, of course, was putting in my two cents whenever I didn't agree with something that he said. Even the other robed people were trying not to laugh at their friend. They showed us to our room, a large, circular one. The beds were arranged in a half circle, I got the middle one, right under the large window (which also went out and had a window seat).

*1 year later*

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Make your pigeon let go of my poor Colm(irish for 'dove' boys name)!"

"Well if your black rat didn't look like such a rat, Eihbleann (eve-linn irish for beautiful, radiant) wouldn't even touch him! And don't call her a pigeon!"

"He's not a rat! He's a black and tan daschund, thank you very much! And I'll call her a pigeon all I want as long as she keeps taking my stuff!"

"Why do you even WANT a dog like that? It's like a friggin cat!"

"It's the only small dog that I like! And Daschunds are very loyal! Now make Eihbleann let go of him!" Draco whistled.

"Here, girl!" Lea went over to Draco, and h gently got Colm from her talons. I snatchd my dog from him and cuddled him, murmuring to him. He was panting, and just looked up at me and licked my face.

"All of you! Shut up! It's still really early!" yelled a muffled voice, the bed all the way to the right. I rolled my eyes.

"Blaise, it's 10:30. We were supposed to be down to met with them 30 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake us up!?!?!?" Harry yelled, going over and shoving Ron off his bed on his way to the closet. Harry caught Ron up, and all three of them were scrambling to get ready. Draco and I exchanged an eye roll. Did they really think that we wouldn't wake them up to meet with our mentors? Apparently so. It was still funny though. Ha. Wait until they realized that it was only 8 and they still had 2 hours left to sleep. Well really 1 and a half and half an hour to get ready. Oh, they were gonna be mad. Today was exactly a year and today we were going to start weapons training and a certain surprise, they had said…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Here is my chapter dedicated to reviews :) Those of you who read 'What If?' know what I mean. For those of you who don't, I don't like to reply to reviews the chapter after, because I get confused. So, after every few chapters, I reply to every single review publically. Sorry for those of you who were waiting for the new chapter :)

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the Dragoners**_

**Cibbler:**__ Thanks, and I hope you continue reading :)

**Alice4Ever:**Thanks, and thanks for signing the petition :)

**Dark Yellow Dino:**Hey, thanks :)

_**Chapter 2: A/N**_

**Nessa671:** I'll start the next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews :)

**Firebird-fenix:** Thanks, and all reviews are taken into consideration :)

**Dark Yellow Dino:** Thank you, and I have absolutely no intention on not finishing it :)

_**Chapter 3**__:__** Meeting the Others**_

**Red:** Thanks :) I hope you continue reading!

**Jmdakbar:** Lol, thank you very much, I'm always worried that everyone's going to hate it! I hope you continue reading(and Reviewing ;)), too!

**Mwhahahaha18:** Thanks :) I really hope that it IS intresting!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I just realized how LONG it's been since I've updated my stories!!! I'm so sorry! However, my new sister is home :) And there's sports and moving and all this other stuff. So I'll update as SOON as I can! Thank you :) And please remember to leave reviews. Might motivate me… ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Sooo I totally realize that I've only written like two real chapters in this story, and I'm horribly sorry. Also for all the mistakes made :/ my 'e' key sucks. Well, you guys want the story, so here you go :)**

Chapter three:

The boys were indeed angry at us when they figured out that we had arrived to breakfast at 8:30, much to the surprise of our mentors. It really wasn't a big deal, though. I mean, it just meant that we could start learning the new things they were teaching us and figure out the surprise!

"Alright," My mentor, the one that I had met just a year ago and seemed to have such an impact on me, began. "Since I'm assuming its Hermione and Draco's fault that you guys are up so early, they'll go last." Ethan continued. Draco's mentor, Akasha picked up where he left off.

"Now, each of you will be brought into the room that goes off this one." She said, waving to it with her hand, as Blaise's mentor, Adalee, continued from there.

"There are five pedestals placed equally around the room." Ron's mentor then continued.

"You shall walk around and place your hand on each object." Arcell said in his deep, calm voice.

"Once there is a reaction, you will take the object which reacted and go through the opposite door of the one you came in." Harry's mentor, Davian, finished with his powerful voice. "The order will be Harry, Ron, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione. Your mentor will be coming in with you." Davian and Harry walked in, the door glowing red to show that it was occupied. After a few minutes, the door stopped glowing and Ron and Arcell went in, the door turning red and stopping when they were out. The same thing happened with Blaise and Draco. Finally, it was my turn.

Ethan held the door to me and right across from me, next to the door; I saw the pedestal with the only object left on it. I walked over and picked it up. It was an ovallish shape, and I soon realized that it looked like the eggs in the pictures in out Magical Creatures' class, the eggs of Dragons, which we had been studying recently. I looked up at Ethan with wide eyes and he smiled at me. Feeling it shake in my hand, I looked down at it. It was starting to rock back and forth in my hands, and I looked up at Ethan in a panic.

"Ethan! What am I supposed to do? It's hatching!" He gave a little laugh.

"That's why we're doing this today, Hermione. Because starting today, you guys are taking care of your dragons. Now, having a dragon is a great responsibility. The others have already talked about it. You have to figure out how your dragon works, what he eats, what he hates, what sets him off, everything you can." Here he stopped to pull out a journal and handed it to me. "This is to be updated at least once a week on the things you learn." My eyes snapped back to the egg as I heard a crack. Looking down at it, I saw a green beak come out. "Now, recite to me what you have learned the past couple of days about dragons, and tell me what you think about this one." He said.

Racking through my shocked brain, I began reciting. "There are two types of dragons. The ones that everyone knows about, such as the Hungarian Horntail, the Welsh and others. The second type are the elemental dragons, which have thought to be extinct for years, when really they have been hiding from the wizarding world due to their dying numbers. Their remaining eggs have been adapted for survival with their magic, to only hatch when they will be needed. Due to them hatching only when needed, the side effects are that they grow quite fast. So even when they're fully grown, they aren't quite ready to fight or anything." I said, remembering the first lesson.

"Very good, Hermione. From here on out you, and you only will take care of your dragon. We will help when you need it, but you need to learn how your dragon is. All five of them will be different, and you can't try to make them behave the way you want them too."

I looked down at my dragon. Why would anyone _want_ to change such an amazing creature? It finished breaking out of its egg. It was a beautiful shade of deep brown, some parts were green, and he was absolutely beautiful. It shook itself and looked up at m with his brown eyes. He climbed up my arm and settled, sprawled across my shoulder. "Well, I guess we should join up with the others." Ethan said, opening up the opposite door and letting my dragon and me out before him.


End file.
